


Ozpin's Skeletons in the Closet

by VladtheGrim



Category: RWBY
Genre: Chocolate, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, No established top or bottom, Rough Kissing, Skin Hunger, drunk qrow, foreplay without smut?, loyal love, my first fanfiction for my favorite couple, these two are so adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladtheGrim/pseuds/VladtheGrim
Summary: Ozpin and Qrow are two mysterious huntsmen and close friends each hoarding a box of secrets hidden within. Those secrets include untold love for one another.The headmaster of the school is an even bigger mystery. The facade he uses deceives all but Qrow happens to be the only who can see through the mask, but who knew about the skeletons in his closet?A half drunk Qrow visits Ozpin in his office, determined to reveal his special feelings for the headmaster who has not yet recognized the signals he has sent in the past through embarrassing charades. What better than a confession of words, lots of French kissing and chocolate?Ozpin whose has held in each game, confuses love for drunk-minded dullness but realization comes to him, that he loves Qrow, but thinks Qrow does not really love him, but loves toying with him. However, this particular charade, his heart cannot take just yet. How long can he last?





	Ozpin's Skeletons in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thought I would post my story here at Ao3! This is actually the first fanfiction I had written for my favorite ship (Cloqwork!), which I had posted on Wattpad. It should be at least a year old now and it is purely innocent (I wasn't the pervert I am now xD). I don't know what kind of time I had back then because I barely have enough time to continue my other story here: The darkness of Ozpin. I hope you're still tuning on that one! 
> 
> I have missed a few stuff to tag.

Ozpin stares past the clear glass into the peaceful outside world. It was spotting with rain that early morning, glitters descending from the sky and gifting the earth scarred by Grimm with sweet nourishment. At a time this early, darkness veiling the world lifts up and no soul wanders the courtyard of the school. The golden rays have yet to strike the cold and mist. The air held unto crisp cold, doubtless, it was a very beautiful morning leading to a beautiful day. A good time for fragrant cocoa, as Ozpin indulges into the steaming cup. The warm chocolatey liquid sinks down his throat, warming his cold body. Senses are alerted to the sound interrupting the silence in which he basks in, excluding the ticking of clock.

The lift beeps in each floor as it moves up to his office, indicating someone is arriving. He could think of a few people who might want to settle unfinished business with him this lovely morning. His guesses include the members of his secret circle. He left the meeting unfinished and the members with countless of questions. Yes, it was an early meeting of secrecy to avoid unshakable prying eyes and sharp ears.

His first guess was their newest member, Ironwood, because the man always seemed doubtful of him and his prior actions certainly disrupted a lot of things.

Unlikely for this person to be Glynda because she always respected Ozpin's secrecy, letting him take his sweet time. Definitely, its not one of the staff. Only the five of four of them occupied the school for themselves.

Whoever this was, Ozpin plans on turning him or her away because his current self is set on spending the rest of the day making sure the tournament goes smoothly, as ordered by the council members. Reviewing exchange students profiles for possible spies is also another matter left undone.

During the meeting, the headmaster chose to hide the truth but it didn't seem to ruin his enthusiasm for the awaiting sunrise ahead.

There is this is this one person, however absent, was still spelling 'trouble' for the headmaster.

A final 'ting' and the elevator door slides open, indicating the advent.

Ozpin wasn't aware of the one element he forgot to consider which can rupture the day's plans, until the man, like the force of a tornado walks in with long confident strides.

Ozpin nearly chocked on his cocoa when he sees the reflection of Qrow holding his silver canteen up to his mouth, drinking liquor in desperate gulps. His eyes widen and his mouth opens agape.

The smell of alcohol stretches this far. Ozpin wonders what may have caused another drinking spree after another. He's now more worried than normal.

Ozpin doesn't turn to meet properly his unexpected guest. He merely greets him with the usual gleeful voice. "Well Qrow, what's the excuse today?"

The man with red cape lowers the half-emptied canteen and wipes off a rivulet from his chin. Ozpin refuses to face him still, the man watches continues to watch his mirrored image instead. It was their second time together after in what felt like a century of Qrow going dark. When he drops off like that, his existence is momentarily wiped off the face of the world. Ozpin has worried for his safety many times to an extent in which he forgets to note the huntman's talents.

Their reunion during the meeting a day before was short-lived. A few minutes of exchanging information, memories and jokes felt like the moment would go on forever for the both of them.

During the short time, the man in green almost forgot how Qrow's presence relaxes him enough to drop his defenses. Because of the many lively activities of Grimm and the followers of Salem, it was always notable to keep vigilant and keep caution. Qrow changes that, allowing Ozpin to realize the weight of which he burdens himself with.

Qrow stares at him and at his canteen and raises his brows. Cheeks are puffed innocently as if he was the one confused.

"Well?" Ozpin questions impatiently.

"What if I said I had none today?" He responds, tottering towards him with a smirk Ozpin was awarely susceptible to.

"That is far enough," Ozpin says, making sure to lower his voice. His body turns a half- rotation to face the other. The other man obeyed, he went as far as sitting on the mahagony table, waiting and almost stumbling in doing so. Only a mere distance of a few meters separates them.

"You know these meetings are both crucial and important, yet you chose to skip one of the most urgent ones yet and appear before me stinking of alcohol." Qrow wisely decided to not answer, Ozpin continued. "Has something been bothering you lately?"

The man presses his lips and lifts up his chin. His red eyes settle on the pasty ceiling. A hand slips under the bangs bothering him to comb it back, his red eyes meeting the stare of Ozpin's chocolate pair. A smile curls up in his lips. Drunk voice laughs "Its not like this one accomplished anything, it's another one of those cut short by your refusal to reveal the truth."

Oftenly that not, Ozpin was distracted by even the smallest gestures made by the hunstman, like the flipping of his bangs. While Qrow was speaking, Ozpin gave him a wary once-over.

Not much changed, only a little spice to his attitude and minor fixations. His red cloak is a little more tattered and his hair grew out a bit more. Some strands of what used to be raven hair joined the distinguishable gray streak. His eyes, hypnotic pools of crimson draws him in to the point he couldn't quite understand the joke the man had just shared.

Qrow's voice finally penetrates past Ozpin's thoughts, "I'm betting Ironwood asked too many questions than the necessary. Was that your reason?"

Ozpin sighs, looks to the side and nodded grimly.

"You're not willing to share them to me for the meantime?" He asked, pressing him with another question he failed to answer through words.

Judging by the expression of Ozpin, Qrow confirmed that he was once again correct.

Qrow understood Ozpin's secrecy, like Glynda but the difference was, he was the first one Ozpin's willing to depart information with. He's the one the headmaster trusts the most and it makes him feel more than a bad luck charm.

Ozpin turns half-way to the window, sipping slowly from the mug. Qrow took it as a sign that he can join him at his side. Before he could do so, he only notices now the new furniture gathered at one side of the room including a large closet, glass shelves and a stand with a bust placed on the flat surface.

He marches to them and studies them, squinting his eyes to stabilize his blurring eyesight. "Huh, I didn't think you'd actually consider redecorating."

Ozpin's eyes follow his. "Ah those? Those are some extra furniture and they somehow found their way here. Glynda said they should consume the empty space here."

Ozpin stares into the horizon, smiling at the sun whose light wink through clouds and most. He then notices movement down at the courtyard, he sees Ironwood heading for an awaiting aircraft.

When Ozpin returns his gaze back to Qrow for a response, he sees the man charging towards him. Crimson flames of determination dance in Qrow's ruby eyes. It wasn't the usual playful red, it was scorching of emotions he can't comprehend. To meet those oppressive eyes and keep it can only be done by one man, Ozpin himself, although barely.

Without noticing it, his feet took a few steps backward until back presses gently againts the glass. Qrow slams his hands hard into the glass, crooked strings of white stretch under his palms now glowing red.

The headmaster flinches, wide open eyes staring into the furious flames.

What is he so angry about?

Qrow opens his mouth only to bite Ozpin's glasses at the crook of the nose and slide the frame off. Mouth half-opens as if to protest. Ozpin stares at his glasses between Qrow's pearly teeth and at his laughing face. Qrow throws away the glasses, landing ungracefully on the floor, staggering the other "They'll get in the way," Qrow grins.

Ozpin's tongue trips as he speaks "Q-Qrow what ar-are you doing?"

Grow leans an inch closer, his voice lowered "Did you forget? You and I have unfinished business."

"I can recall a list of people who might want to settle some scores with me but you are not included." Ozpin tries his best to stay composed.

Hearing Qrow's husky voice from this very close distance was strange, it made Ozpin's heart sing another tune.

"How unfortunate..." Qrow whispered, a part of his heart somehow crushed. Ozpin raises an eyebrow at the confusion he felt. He was angry just earlier, but now, he didn't know what to make of Qrow's cryptic mood swings.

Quickly, Qrow leans in, roughly pressing his lips on the other. At last, something that tastes even better than alcohol to drown his miseries.

The alcohol must be getting to his head. Just noticing the vulnerability of Ozpin around him and grasping the fact of their isolation makes him want to desire something from the man and receive blessings to satisfy the said desires. That's exactly what he came here for. He drank himself to the point the pounding in his head throbs unbearably and until his wall of cowardice crumbles. Finally, he can confess this damned unrequited feelings and get it over with.

The fleeting moments and stares which he thought connected them together may actually be signals, or depending on Ozpin's answer...maybe not.

It was foolish of him to hope but what else can he do? Like nightmares, images of the beautiful headmaster haunts him to no end, leaving him with very little sleep every morning ever since his return. During his time away, Ozpin's features were but blurs, when he returned, he was more than memorized to refresh his memories proving Ozpin's features to be striking. Most would agree, especially since men his age have already deteriorated in appearance. According to Qrow's own opinions, Ozpin was drop-dead beautiful, an immortal creature.

Today, Qrow came prepared to be loved or rejected. He was taking a risk, hopefully not a mistake which can create a drift between them.

Ozpin has been a long time friend, and the only person who is able to comfort him after the death of Summer, so Qrow can't afford that drift. What a gamble he has placed himself in...

He returns to earth and notices he was still staring at the closed closet. The huntsman turns to Ozpin and stares at the floor spreading before him. In his eyes, it felt like the clear floor could go on forever, an endless road...but no, Ozpin is right there and closer than ever. His drunk eyes are still clear to truth of this.

The mist melts, allowing streaks of golden light through to pierce the glass; Ozpin basks in the dusky color showered upon him. Qrow stares awe-struck at the inhuman beauty created. The gentle quiesence face with skin glowing from the allowed light was exactly like that of an angel....

The worry tracing the man's youngish face makes the huntsman want to hug and comfort, to kiss him especially.

The ball of nervousness in his neck chokes him, nerves panicking. The more he looks at him, the more he is turned on.

Meanwhile, Ozpin was still staring down at the courtyard, focused on something and not on Qrow.  
A mixture of anger and jealousy arises from the depths inside.  
Confidently, the hunstman with red eyes saunters over until he faces the headmaster, mere inches separating their bodies. Surprise is written on the other man's face at the closed distance. He now has him cornered on the glass in which he slams his hands into just enough to make cracks appear and make his palms throb in slight pain.

A tongue slides out of Qrow's mouth, using it to lift up the crook of Ozpin's glasses and bite it. He tears off the glasses, landing ungracefully on the floor. Whether it cracked or not, he didn't care. Drunk, he sharpens his blurred vision to drink in Ozpin's beauty and rare expression...If only he could see his face right now, he thought.

It's now...or NEVER!

•

Shivers criss-cross around Ozpin's body, his mind taking in at last the sensitive pressure of his skin touching Qrow's pinkish margins of the human mouth. The kiss was rough, one of desperation and one similar to unquenchable thirst. The sudden act is too much too bear that the strength in his knees wane.

He almost loses to gravity and crumple down unto the floor if his hands hadn't clung unto strong elbows. Fingers curling crumple gray shirt and hurt clothed skin. One knee ends up in an awkward position and one clinging hand is heavier than the other.

Ozpin's position was an advantage opening up, Qrow can't resist the urge to take it when he has gotten this far. Sneaky arms snake around green waist, wrapping it completely into a hug bringing Ozpin's body to relie unto him, so that he will become his foundation. Relying on each other was a routine which had actually been practiced in the olden days. Both men almost forgot the affection of closeness because of the many distractions caused by responsibilities.

In each tick of the clock, in each short second passing, Qrow presses even harder into Ozpin, not just on luscious lips but also his warm chest, as if he was actually demanding Ozpin to stop him...to crush his hopes and end it with haste. To stop him before Qrow loses control.

Eyes squeeze to a close, expecting a shove or sudden pull back from the headmaster but the act of rejection never makes it advent.

Muscles relax and senses start making sense, damn it all for the both of them! Qrow focuses on the kiss, a seductive moan escaping the momentary space before lips again press. His tongue slips out to lick Ozpin's soft bottom lip and ask for entrance.

Before Ozpin could wrap up a response, he remembers Ironwood outside and the great possibility of him looking up!

Wahh!!

For the first time in a long time, he was terrified from something besides the most fearsome nightmares of Grimm in this world!

He struggles to be released but it led to an even tighter hold. Panicking, he sweeps off with one leg Qrow's right foot. Unbalanced, they fall to the floor just in time.

●

  
Ironwood looks around, folded hands on his back. His strolling eyes fails to land on time at the most noticeable sight of two men kissing at the heart of the entrance grounds.

But Ironwood could feel something unusually troubling at the moment. Sharp eyes roam around suspiciously again, the focus now diverted from anywhere else but Ozpin's tower. A peeking Ozpin slips away from view before the far-sighted gunsman notices. Because the general saw none, he shrugs. He reaches his means of transportation and orders the pilots to send them away.

●

Ozpin looks over his shoulder, making sure not to be spotted while monitoring the man's movements. From afar, the aircraft has reached a safe distance into the clouds.

When the man in green tilts his head back and looks down, he blushes madly, meeting the blank stare of Qrow lying down below.

Qrow stares at him still "Well, this isn't the turn of events I expected." A chuckle escapes him "It should be the other way around."

Ozpin blushes madly, suddenly visualizing the image with Qrow on top of him. He loses his calm demeanor which was common and natural around Qrow. Swallowing down a cry of frustration, instead, he sighs heavily "Qrow, you're drunk."

His attempts to stand up but was stopped as Qrow wraps his long legs around Ozpin's hips. His arms circle his neck, making himself heavy and letting his weight stop Ozpin from rising.

Ozpin tried again to persuade him "Qrow...."

"Don't wanna." Came the quick reply of a playful voice.

The two pairs of eyes stare into one another, with Ozpin falling victim to hypnotic red eyes. Qrow smiles knowing that the headmaster has not rejected him. Either it was kindness, return of affections or just mercy for a drunk man or he just doesn't mind.

Unexpectedly, they hear the rings of the elevator rising from the lower floors.

The elevator 'tings' and both are caught up in panic but none of them showed this. It slipped from Qrow's mind the possibility of someone's arrival to serve as hindrance to his plans. Of course, it must be Glynda who constantly checks on the headmaster.

They stand, as soon as Qrow allowed it. The drunk man grabs Ozpin's wrist before he could go back to his table like nothing happened once the elevator opens. Ozpin stares at him, at the door and at him, alarm carving his face "Qrow?"

"I can't wait, Ozpin." Qrow says. Ozpin wants to order him to stop but the unbearable glint in Qrow's sanguine eyes made his heart stop.

The headmaster attempts to slip his hand away but the vice-grip wouldn't let go. Ozpin would have mistaken them as talons. A ring reaches his ears from the hoisting platform. To be caught will be troublesome. He lowers his voice down into whispers "This isn't the time."

Qrow throws open the closet door and pulls a hesitant Ozpin inside. He closes the door in time before the view of the office opens up to Glynda's field of vision.

Ozpin knows he can't afford to make any sound now, not in an awkward time when the drunk Qrow is again playing one of his drunken games. Truth be told, Ozpin was a complete sucker for these games; he can't bring himself to stop his friend whom he secretly admires and cares very deeply about. Strangely, a caring which has blossomed into love, all thanks to these drunken charades. Yes, this wasn't the first time he was humiliated in a way which wasn't public, even if no one else holds knowledge about it other than Qrow.

He stops dwelling on that and focuses on the Qrow staring at him, no, ogling is the proper word for the luster dancing in his eyes.

He drew back, gluing himself into the wall as much as possible. The cold pressed on his spine contrasts with the heat from Qrow converging with his front side. Qrow smiles. It felt like a century for the man in green, watching the greedy hand reaching out for him and all that time, Ozpin was sweating like hell.

The pale hand grabs his knee which was VERY unexpected since he had expected it to land somewhere on the upper torso, or just ANYWHERE else but down there. The hand travels up, skillful hands trailing gentle caress. Ozpin's heart skips a beat and shivers follow.

He opens his mouth to exclaim but he shut it again reasonably. He has not lost all composure to risk exposing himself. Thinking rationally, his eye brows drop, allowing himself a sober look earnestly stating 'What are you doing?!'

Qrow's reply, a harsh squeeze from the hand on sensitive skin even under the protection of cloth. The left hand snakes behind and grips the back bone of the knee; the headmaster's leg is lifted up. The other hand follows suit. Before all his mind dared register the bold actions caused by his companion, Ozpin is lifted off the ground like he weighed nothing. He does take in realization after a moment and was forced to land his hands unto broad shoulders for balance.

In the process of being hoisted up, unconsciously, his elbow knocked backwards into the wall, creating an audible knock. Outside, a suspicious and vigilant Glynda halts to hear more of the sound.

This has caused the impatient Qrow to stay still despite his lack of control. Qrow swallows, the degree of his breathing increasing at the sight which he feasts on silently. It was the image of a nervous Ozpin lifted in front of him. Breaths are held as they await the worst of their nightmares: Glynda throwing open the door and coming to know of dangerous knowledge which can destroy both their respectable reputations.

Qrow however finds the opportunity to snuggle unto the flat chest, like a cat cuddling to warm hearth in a winter night, rubbing his cheek into the green fabric and taking in the delicious scent of cologne and Ozpin.

●

  
Glynda walks in the room, which she found was devoid of life. She calls out "Ozpin?"

Heels tap the floor as she strolls to the table. She checks the table, holograms are raised above the screen which she finds was turned on but has not yet been used. She tilts her head to examine the room thoroughly.

"I could have sworn he was planning to come here," she says to herself. This can be the only place he retreats to. She opens her ears to the sounds of clockwork. She taps her temple with a finger "Nothing unusual."

Fingers swipe through the screen until the holograms disappear and the light from the screen fades. She heads to the elevator but a muffled knock makes her halt. She turns around to re-examine the place but decides the sound must have come from a malfuncted gear. Entering the elevator, she descends.

●

Upon hearing the call of safety, Qrow chuckles and faces Ozpin above who begins to struggle a bit, his feet slightly kicking and his hands attempting to push away the distance between them. Ozpin's face was a vivid red painting of embarrassment. He knows very well that his knees are set away by Qrow's strong hands, legs are wide open as a result.

All of a sudden, Qrow lowers him a bit more, the back of Ozpin slides from the wall a few inches down, just to meet the open lips of Qrow. Ozpin now had to wrap his hands around a neck but he didn't do anything to return the kiss due to his shortage of reaction and words.

He flinches when wet tongue laps at his dry lips pressed shut. And yet, one slow and lasting lick trailing the lower lip is finally granted access when he makes the mistake of opening his mouth to release the breath he was holding.

Qrow slips his tongue past soft lips and pearly teeth in which Ozpin inhales a sharp gasp before the invasion connects them both.

Why did Qrow go this far?

For him to go through such lengths confirms he's verily serious. Ozpin knows that much about him. Qrow does not drink himself to the point his defenses are down. In this world, vulnerability is something a hunstman can't afford, meaning his drunk mind is always one within reason.

Knowing he is giving in to the likings of his old friend, Ozpin's heart swells with strange emotions bursting to bake his weary heart as tides of shivers ripple all over his body.

Qrow ignores everything else, he shoves his very hot tongue further inside. While they kissed, or more like, while Qrow kissed a shuddering and immobilized Ozpin, the gaze of their eyes never parted, half-open chocolate eyes meeting wide open red eyes.

The last Ozpin saw of the beautiful pomegranate eyes, he observed they were full to the brim with desire and avidity before Qrow closes them shut to focus on urging a reluctant tongue to duel him, to overpower him, for Ozpin was the only one who can do just that. Qrow had concluded the feeling of dominance is not one-sided, not when he is within the presence of a powerful, beautiful and gentle creature.

Ozpin squeezes his eyes shut, his tongue pulling back most times but the other tongue keeps reaching for it; Ozpin shudders at every wet and slick touch.

Qrow smirked, a dangerous option entering his mind. Before he could stick the tongue down the other's throat, Qrow senses Ozpin's requirement for air and hesitantly pulls away, a string of saliva stretching from between the space separating both lips, still connecting them together.

Ozpin gasps for air as Qrow smirks and presses himself against Ozpin even more, making the other squirm, friction building up at the intermediary of the two heated bodies. Green cloth slides down the wall as Qrow lowers Ozpin when he folds his legs to a crouch, allowing Ozpin's legs to rest on them, pressed against his waist sides . A hand slipping beneath one leg, he reaches for the pocket of his pants. Ozpin stops resisting. Basing his conclusions from his friend's recently performed ardent actions, he expects the inevitable with a face of concern entirely for himself.

Small beads of sweat grace their foreheads from the merged heat of their bodies, filling the closed space. Qrow's face is flushed but the level of red in Ozpin's face are stages higher.

The silver wrapper is discarded off immediately, and he flicks it into his mouth. Anticipating the worst to come, Ozpin presses a hand to block Qrow's sight and stop him but Qrow blindly found the professor's mouth, nibbling pink lips for admission. Ozpin refuses to budge but when Qrow slides his hand into sensitive thighs, he is unable to stop gasping at his skin's betrayal.

Inside, a warm and wet battle ensues again, this time Ozpin is forced to participate. Both tongues endeavors to push the chocolate into the boundary of the other but it remains at the heart of the kiss with both sides failing to dominate the other; the chocolate thins out and melts, the sugary brown substance joining the watercourse of their saliva.

Ozpin and Qrow tasted each other, the flavor including three flavors, coffee, alcohol and chocolate, a bitter sweet mixture.

The chocolate melts entirely resulting to two tongues colliding roughly, eliciting loud moans of pleasure. Qrow made sure to explore every crevice of Ozpin's mouth, an extra motivation allowing him to win but only for the moment when the tables turn. The cause? An unexpected response from the dubious headmaster.

Ozpin's tongue tackles Qrow's in an instant after a presumed victory, finally overpowering him. A hand eagerly presses at the back of the red-eyed huntsman's skull in the desperate attempt to get closer. A loud moan from Qrow disrupts the kiss but in no time, lips are locked again, moans muffled inside the connected caverns. Ozpin's thoughts included what a wet mess this was while the wilder huntsman's thoughts revolved around making it an even sloppier mess.

Hesitantly, Ozpin presses his lips firmly into the other, gaining the courage and to slurp very long and very loud the hot liquids inside Qrow's cavern like he was slurping his usual coffee with divine gusto.

Qrow is taken aback, his heart fluttering to the planes of heaven. Never in his wildest dreams has he imagined Ozpin doing this. It was an act of rebellion, indicating that he was a rare prize hard to obtain. Even more surprising, just when Qrow was pressing in, demanding more, Ozpin teasingly parts from him and sucks Qrow's lower lips. A disappointed whimper is strung out from the hunstman, embarrassing himself, but he didn't mind. Being horny in front of Ozpin isn't so bad once in while.

It was the professor's turn to grin at how cute the other was. Obliging to Qrow's demand, Ozpin works expertly inside Qrow's mouth, sucking clamorously like he would never get enough and swirling his tongue with endowment. Qrow felt like it wasn't just his mouth being sucked, it was his very essence being absorbed and so was his breath. They moaned in the warmth of one another fervently.

The headmaster throws his head back to separate them, unable to satisfy Qrow further, not with the lack of oxygen. He gulps in lungs of air, eyes squeezed shut while Qrow gasps to stare at the beautiful open lips and the talented tongue. He licks the stream of saliva up to the tip of his mouth and wipes the rest dry from Ozpin's cheek with his thumb.

When Ozpin's breathing is finally composed, his eyes roll down and saw the smiling face of a satisfied Qrow, a loving smile from what seems like it had come from a faraway dream. Realization hit him at just how handsome the sharpened hunstman was, if it were not for his graying hair, he would look half his age. As for Qrow, Ozpin was the same case, he looks like he has not aged the day they met.

He was not allowed gratification to gawk at the loving smile as Qrow bends and presses his face into the cushion of his light green scarf. His arms rounds the headmaster's chest into a tight hug that might never let go. The rare showcase of affection from a hardy man left the professor breathless for the silenced moment.

He hugs him in return, resting his eyes on the other's shoulders to prevent tears of joy from stinging the back of his eyes. Ozpin groans as if in complaint "Qrow, the things you do..."

Qrow smiles, hugging him tighter "Yeah..." Remembering the bundled emotions of Ozpin kissing him so skillfully made him wonder if he should be the one who should have said those words. He removes the hand still glued to his nape and presses the hand gently to his cheek.

The brief silence elapsing afterwards allows emotions to catch up, emotions that thought the world is too unforgiving to reward them the indulgence of loving one another.

The headmaster, in all his years of living has made him weary and in a way, tired, making him feel truly old. Qrow fills all those years of drained emotion with excitement and enthusiasm.

Thinking that, he takes his time to burn the memories into his mind. As he does, he slips into a comatose state, the scent of addicting Qrow flowing in and hypnotising him. Every movement done in the last ten minutes are to be locked in most treasured vault of secrets that will then remain in this closet...but only for the meantime.

Qrow stirs, breaking the tomb-like silence "Ozpin?"

Ozpin murmurs, still trapped in a dream-life state "Yes?"

"Have you tried the other flavors yet?"

"What others are there?"

Qrow smiles at him and presents a whole bag of chocolates from his large pocket. A mouth drops, remembering the bulge while a smile widens. "How about we take our time?" He wipes his lips, lips then shining with wetness, earning the attention of the professor. Qrow utters every word like each word was more valuable than the last "One by one."

The fading red shading Ozpin's cheeks bursts again into an uncontrollable fiery blossom, fueled twice from the unbearable teasing. On the other hand, the face of the hunstman in red looms in with almost evil-looking intent. The hands traveling down the curves of his back sends him the same warning signals. Ozpin pushes him, stands up and storms out. Twice was embarrassing enough!

Ozpin waited in his office for so long...to the point that he found the constant ticking of the clock gears, the rhythm he has lived on for so many years, annoying. His grim lips and chin are pressed unto his joined hands, as if he was in prayer. The intensity of his concentration has allowed sweat to sheen his face. In the veriest fact, he was indeed praying, his hopes for Qrow's arrival thinning out by every passing minute to break this silence of mechanics.

Overslept, Ozpin did just that at the untimeliest time of the week. The cause of his uneasiness the last night before? Replaying the memories of his face sucking Qrow's. ߘￊ  
He was supposed to be the perfect model, perfect in every way, without flaw, exactly the right type of person for Qrow because being perfect was the only way he can reassure himself as a steady partner. Now, because of an unconscious mistake, he may not be able to see huntsman for an hour later is the advent of ship that will whisk him away him away, throwing him back to the cold hug of dark corners.

Ozpin wished he hadn't shoved away Qrow. He wished he hadn't stormed out into the elevator after. Most of all, his regret lies on the mission Qrow will be departing for; he wished he didn't have to send Qrow away. So far away...

Why must he send him away in the first place? And why, alone?

All of it, his weary heart cannot bear until he speaks to the man, hear the last of his words and ask for a forgiveness he may not ever acquire. It's all to much that a part of him wants to drag Qrow away from all these jobs of justice, even if it meant he had to do them alone.

Alone, the word he has clung to for eons, the one word he used to think would grant him happiness. His favourite word by now was renewed, it was Qrow. What else? If he had the time, he would spell the name and trip over them consciously without care.

There is work to be done, documents to finish and the lot but no, he has to see Qrow first before he departs into a mission which may cost his life and keep him for a long period of time. Staring at his cane intensely, he would have risen up by then and had charged into impossible speed looking for the man.

Finally the elevator opens, the doors sliding open and responding to his prayers for there stood the tall and broad figure of Qrow, their eyes meeting faster than time could make it possible. An urge to stand almost gripped Ozpin into doing so but years of calm all but made him gawk at the glorious presence.

Ozpin feels his throat tighten, the younger man is prinkled with flakes of ice, and white puffs leave his lips shaded with light blue. No doubt he had flown over the blizzard raging the area of Beacon to reach this office, it was evident, his cold state.

Qrow's empty face curles into amusement, at the unusual gawking done by the headmaster. He saunters forward, hands in his pockets and his shoulders laid back in a relaxed manner, or in an attempt to be relaxed. The smile fades immediately, replaced by a sad one, one which split his heart into two "I thought you'd hate me enough to not see me off."

Ozpin finds himself dry of words, not until he closed his open mouth and sighs. Sipping his coffee, a wave of calm doses him to find those words.

"After what I did," continued Qrow, his gaze falling. He kept his gaze there on the floor, thinking of his actions the other day as shameless. He forced Ozpin out of his comfort zone and his drunk mind had done it in a jeopardizing time when they were nearly caught. Qrow grimaces at the thought of Ozpin suffering instead of him as he leans on the mahagony desk, his arms crossing across his chest. Today was one of the rare days in the cradle of society wherein he didn't drink at least one pint of alcohol, just for the sake of earning Ozpin's trust in his obedience.

Ozpin stares at him, his face soft but the gaze of his eyes, intense. He had seen the anxious flashes in the younger man's eyes, the usual excitement muffled by shame, to a dull gray. Ozpin comes to realization of the man's saddened state, he hadn't officially answered Qrow's feelings. It was a confession he came for yesterday and he has not yet received an answer.

Ozpin sighs "Qrow, you had not done anything wrong."

The hunstman feels a soft hand land over his, the warmth filling him with hope, warming slightly the hands nipped furiously by the flurry of snow outside. Marbles of ruby roll towards Ozpin, a pinkish flush powders the headmaster's cheeks and his dark brown eyes twinkle with positivity. He repeats himself, "What you had done, made me very happy."

He couldn't believe it, the man he loved has answered him right there and then, exactly like the day dreams he visualized, an Ozpin with untainted words and a pure heart. The soul slipping away has again gone intact. "Ozpin..."

The hand slips away and Qrow instantly regrets not holding on to it. The headmaster turns away, into the audience of the dark night, staring at the stars dusting the blanket of the night.

The darkness has enveloped the world around them, the lights from the rest of the structures, like stars, leaving them at an altitudous location of privacy with only the existence of each other reminding them of the existence of the world itself. To them both, it felt like they were in a different realm of another world and it was theirs entirely. No one to pry open as hoarded secrets emerge from hardened hearts, ready to open for the sake of a chance for love.

Ozpin joins his hands at his back. The younger hunstman has only noticed the shaking of those hands and the whitened palms.

"Qrow...I should be the one who should apologize. Always, I'm the one endangering your life, the one asking you and my dearest of friends for impossible things, asking that you hand over your lives over to me."

Qrow attempts to speak but Ozpin leaves him no second for even the syllable of a word "Qrow, I am the source of your misery." He lifts the cane, clutches it with both hands, and stares at the weapon where his shaking has transferred to, tracing his fingers over the delicate-lookinf designs. "If only I was stronger, so that I can do all these missions alone. If I had come to realization earlier, I would have extinguished a growing threat." His voice wavers. Qrow behind him uncrosses his arms to face Ozpin's back.

"If only, you won't have to go and risk your life-"

Fists thump his shoulders, heavy in weight as he is pulled. His back slams into the flat surface of his empty desk and he slides across the table by a few inches. Peppers of snow clinging to Qrow's hair fall down.

After the whirling blur of his office, he sees beautiful rouge eyes above him, reminding him wholly of blood red orchids. The more he allows his metaphysical composition to stare deeper into those eyes, he could almost see a rare flower trapped in the hexagon of a ruby, blooming to a vibrant red and to an endless cycle of expansion, that he feared he would be consumed if Qrow hadn't closed them.

He breaks from the enthralling trance. His skin shivers from the mere movements of slender and frigid fingers wrapping around his wrist.  The cold forehead of Qrow pressing on his makes his eyes widen, the gracing curls of ice turning to slush against Ozpin's warm skin.

Qrow was silent, unusually silent. Was there more unusual things to expect today?

He feels Qrow rest his head on his forehead, his raven bangs falling over his eyes and nose.  
He feels the steady breathing of Qrow over his hair.

Admiring Qrow's sleep-like state of calm, he brushes away the strands of hair pricking his tools for sight. He too decides to close his eyes and enjoy basking in the ambience, neglecting hasty thoughts snapping at him to take note of how much time was of the essence for someone's lighting out.

They share the peaceful silence, the connection of their skin, and the harmonizing of unsaid emotions. Simultaneously, their hearts had beated in perfect sync; the both of them adoring the togetherness of the moment for as long as it lasted.

The hands pinning Ozpin down move, crawling ghosts down his palms, until their fingers interlaced; Qrow's thumbs caress circles at the balls of finger bones of his hands, soothing him. In their silence, there were no need for words. (Yep, Qrow's going to miss his flight ߘﾩ. They already knew in their hearts, that they were meant for each other, had always been drawn to the soul of the other ever since their first meeting.

The bliss they shared, kissing desperately inside a closed private space, however, is cut short by the required necessity in order, the farewells.

Qrow does not want to hate the task he is assigned to because all he had done, was all for the sake of this one person unlike anyone else in the world, this person witholding this inhuman strength and beauty. Even if he wanted to snuggle next to Ozpin for the rest of eternity, it just cannot be. For them to be together, sacrifices must be made.

With their eyes still closed, Qrow starts the conversation, his mouth speaking on gray hair "Ozpin..."

The headmaster opens his eyes in response, "Yes?"

Qrow opens his eyes, his voice soft "Don't say any of that." He lifts himself up to stare down dark brown eyes, like hot liquid chocolate shimmering from a churning cauldron. "Don't ever."

His fingers curled in Ozpin's dig into the crevices of his fingers. "Don't blame yourself. You can't save the world alone. I know your unbelievable strength Oz, but we are only human, we have our limits, that is why you have your school, your students..."

Images of his students pass the headmaster's mind, his very strong students holding expressions of joy and seriousness, facing the light to withstand the horrors of the darkness of Grim.

Qrow continues "...and your dearest friends and myself. One man can't be an island. You can't be alone, we are stronger together. Think about it, is Salem spreading chaos alone?"

Ozpin answers after some seconds "She has with her, minions."

"Right. And think about it, without her, we'd be on the chair, with you-"

Ozpin cuts him off with an embarrassed huff, knowing where exactly the sentence was leading to. "Qrow, don't be a tease."

The man above grins childishly "I'm only trying to lighten the mood Oz."

Oz didn't realize the laugh he heard was his, until Qrow laughs with him, hearty laughs leaving them both.

Qrow notes as he presses into these matters, his body freezed by the winter night is being warmed to lucidity at the points of their joined skin. Ozpin has with him a warming presence, not just physically, no wonder many has become attracted not only to his looks, but also his big heart. Knowing so, he does not regret flying over arctic blasts to reach him.

Contrasting colors of eyes interlock once again. "Oz, say my name again..."

Ozpin stares. By looking at those eyes, he sees so many things and before he knew it, he has fallen in love with the color of blood. A smile lifts Ozpin's face, bringing him into a brighter radiance than the light provided by the room. Qrow watches his lips attentively, to observe every twitch of his short name, drawn out of those luscious lips of pink.

"Qrow..." More softly, he adds. "My favorite word."

With the magical word said, Qrow quickly inclines downward to meet Ozpin's lips, tiny pecks evolving into sucking of lips. The rough hunstman tilts his head to be able to kiss those lips to the fullest. His tongue slides inside, entangling itself on the other. This time, neither of them had drunk anything. Qrow's was as fresh as the new layer of snow outside, as cold as the icy assaults of air that has stung his nose while Ozpin held with him a refreshing flavor of mint.

However, Qrow pulls back abruptly, abandoning their need for a moment, it wasn't so easy when Ozpin has finally shown signs of greed.

"Oz, do you want me?" He asks.

Ozpin blushes and cocks his head to the side, the intense blush pooling his pale cheeks.

"How many time do I have to repeat myself, before you can trust your heart to understand my words?"

Carefully, his left hand slides from the hunstman's, reaching up to his hair and grabbing an armful of raven locks. His eyes return to the mesmerized ruby eyes with a twinkle of boldness, an air of confidence thickening the atmosphere.

"I want you badly."

He tugs his hair, to bring him down to his reach but Qrow was reluctantly persistent. The professor takes it as a sign for another one of the hunstman's embarrassing charades. It was as predicted, just like Qrow to play before leaving the play house. A cocky expression appears in Qrow's face, amusement firing up the luster in his eyes "Then spell it for me."

Ozpin blinks at him, inquisitively but he has a pretty too idea, how. "How exactly?"

Qrow dips his head on Ozpin's shoulder and nuzzles his neck, his hot breaths puffing out clouds of condensed heat. In slow whispers, the tongue playing around the hills of each syllable, he says bewitchingly in a rather gender-confusing voice of seduction, "You know how, Oz."

As much as he hated this kind of teasing, if it meant satisfying Qrow, as a partaking gift, it was fine to much extent. Why not a grant a man's last wish? Or demand, the way it was said. He sighs and leads the man's head to his.

What Qrow meant by 'you know how', he meant actions vulgar actions Ozpin would never do, only with Qrow, and he does not remember when exactly was the beginning of that.

Qrow allows his hands leash for them to land on his face, slightly squeezing his cheeks. It felt like the wings of angels wrapping around him with renewed vitality and warmth. What made the demand difficult was their upside down position. Qrow grips his wrists as he starts with the effortful task.

Nervously, the professor licks his lips to a glossy shine. His tongue slides out, shakily licking pale cheeks and chiseled chin, similar to popsicle was skin for it was really cold. He opens his mouth wider and stretches out the pink muscle to lick a stripe and lick two wet lines at the top and bottom to form an 'I'. Next, his tongue leaves a wet trail on lips up to a cheek to form the first half of a heart. The wet act wasn't easily completed, not with Qrow teasingly pulling away some inches and compelling the older hunstman to follow after, painful moans leaving him in his feeble attempts.

Finally, Ozpin finishes the other half of the heart, but it was abnormally larger with his tongue travelling from the left check, the bridge of his nose and ending the drawing under Qrow's right eye. By now, the ruby-eyed man's face was sleeked with clumsy trails of warm saliva. Ozpin concludes to start the 'U' anywhere in his face where his tongue could reach because of the younger hunstman's constant moving. Yanking the man above down, his tongue touches his ear first.

"Ah..." The sound, the rebellious now  made by Ozpin makes Qrow shiver from pleasure, tides of them crashing everywhere. The pink flesh draws the 'U' on the shell of his ear, finishing the task. The headmaster beams at him and says between pants "I love...you."

When Oz has tasted a tinge of salt, he realized it was sweat forming from the flushed face of Qrow whose pants defeated his in much loudness levels. At least he was no longer cold.  
"You're too...clumsy."

Roughly, the more energetic hunstman brings down his lips into Ozpin. His entrance was without rebellion, but it was still an intrusion. Qrow too is troubled by their upside-down positions, but he adjusts the kiss almost immediately, as well as leading Ozpin skillfully. The kiss was frantic and fast, streaks of transparent liquid streaming from Ozpin's lips to the plane surface of wood. The kiss was without synced rhythm, just a series of shoving and wrestling.

Oz struggles underneath his grasp, signs of choking. When Qrow pulls back, Ozpin sits up and coughs, with one leg stretched and the other resting on a heel. Qrow stares and reaches out, his adventurous hands returning to their original habit of venturing Ozpin's chest and abdomen. Taking one deep breath of addicting scent, his fingers are twitching to tear off some fabric. He joins Ozpin above the table, and hugs the man in green from behind. Ozpin has stopped coughing, he touches the hand rubbing on his chest and the one tracing abstract lines of his abdomen. Gently, his hand with a ring comes up to the character's face and feels around the cheeks. His fingers feel the wet streaks of their kissing, this, he wipes off delicately from the corners of Oz's softened lips. Just how exaggerated their kissing, he doesn't know himself.

"I love you so much," Qrow says, burying his face on the the light green circling his neck.

"I know," says Ozpin. The hand under his is still a bit colder than normal and his back feels the snow that has stuck to the man's shirt. Wanting to warm up the rest of his body, Ozpin tilts his upper body, inviting the other man into another intimate act. Qrow grasps his biceps, to indulge into another desperate kiss. First, it involved tongue-wrestling until it has gotten to hungry gnashing. Qrow tugs Ozpin's jacket, smoothing his hands over his shirt, in response, Ozpin stretches out his hands to lay one on his nape and the other, lower. Until their lungs strained and cannot bear to prolong their open-mouthed activity, they break away inhale sacks of air conning from the other.

"I'm still cold," comes a complaint.

Qrow has by then positioned his legs at the sides of Ozpin, his hands circling Oz's stomach. The headmaster leans his weight on him. With peaceful and satisfied looks in their faces, they stare into the horizon together. The morning approaching in godspeed, the darkness giving up to a shade of light, enough to reveal the clouds letting pass a looming shadow of an airship.

Qrow hugs him tighter, his chin coming to rest on a shoulder while Ozpin has clutched the joined arms on his tighter as well. They both stare as the vague figure of the ship, and they are once again returned to the circle of disturbing depression. But this time, the sadness was bearable and wigh a portion of their mind clinging to happy memories, the ones made just recently, they will be just fine.

"Wait for me...Oz."

"I always will, Qrow."

●○END○●

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading!
> 
> I'd you're interested, I had made some music videos for Qrow and Ozpin, here are the links if you want to watch them:
> 
> Title: Heart attack  
> https://youtu.be/WZ4ENv3p8c0
> 
> Title: If I had you  
> https://youtu.be/Y139vlxhUHs
> 
> Title: Parachute  
> https://youtu.be/JMFepkUVorA


End file.
